The Magik Within
by TheHogwortTrane
Summary: A witch and her luvers go on magikal adventurs aroud Hogworts ad have lots of fuuun.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is myfrist tri at a fanfikiton. I havnt read all of de hary poter books or movies but i reeeealy wanted to rite dis for my frenid kaanen (a mad a promis)!1! so hear it goes. i hop u like it!11!1:););)

Chaeptr one THE PLATEFORM 9AND 31/4

i sttod on the platefrom it was mi forst day to school. i remember the buys and gurls runnig around and staying godbye to der parnets. they all had owls, and cats and frogs and ferrits and they had suitecases. i wached as they all rushed arond. it was a tuesday.

that is when i saw my frist love sttand ing there with his parnts. he had darkbrwn hair and darkbrown eyes he was wering a sweater. he had a dararkbrown owl in a rusty cag under his arm. he hugged his parints and walked aaway. the smok form the trane rushded aroud his head. he looled lik an angle. ii asked him his nam. he sayed" Cedric Diggity". he bluushed and i teled my name. "thats a pritty name siad credic. can i sit with u on th train?" i asked him. "yes", said Cedirc. i knew i was in love with him form that monent on.

when did you git your lettr to hogwort? said i seductivly? "in da mail last fieday. replyed credric" my mum gave it too my after i got form my freind Janits house. she in me neighbur". I found out i was a wizard on mi 12 birthday when my bruther tried to scare me. I turnid him into a unicorn. my dad fix him thou." Crerdics story was the most baeutiful i had evar herd.

'what about u?" i was alway a witch' i sayd to him. oh. "what house do u want to get chosen to?" Pufflehuff said cedric. Weel I want to b in Girffendoor. dat is where my friend kaanen wats to b in to. i teller him.

the trane stoped. we was at hogwort. i git my suitcase attraktivly. he was wach ing me. "u have nice eyes," said credic. thanx. then we kisssed. we kissed magikly. his lips tasted like beans. i luv you' i said. 'i luv u too. crid chredic. we holder hands til we got 2 de castel. next was to sorting hat crimony. all of th griffandoor, ravencaws puffelhuffs silthrins and teechers watched all the first years go up 2 da hat in de great hal. the great hall was very beg. the r was banners and long tabels evrywher ad even floating candesl. it was MAJIKAL!111!11!:;)

Th irst name called was HARY POOTER!1! da room whent queeit. he is da chosen 1 sayed credic. prof mcgonoriall placed th sorted hat on his haed. gerffindoor bellwed da sorted hat. evryone cheerd ecept the slithrins. next up was hermioine stranger and ron wealsby, ad nelvile longuttin. de were storted into grieffindoor too. darco mayfoy aaas sortd in2 sithern. i kissed cerdor ass he whent up 2 dat hat. it was skreeming huflehuff. crepdir cri is happyness. it was mi turn. i sttod on and whent up 2 da hat it was on my head and ic could raed my thouhts. i ws a part of da hat and th hat was in ma soul. it screekin out girfendoor. cedirck hugged and ksiied me on da mouth. he stared kissed my neck. dumdloor slapped him and told him to sit down. he started tekkiin us da dangerd of th forest. this was going 2 be a great year. cerdir teller me godnight and i whet to mi room. i dreemed of creduc in my dreems. i luved him.


	2. Chapter 2

All of mi frindz have told me dat they lik the stori (Kenan was very plsd he ask me 2 write more based on d harri poter book) I will keep riting. the stori is really gettin to b goo part.

Chaptar 2: Da Majik Cup

Th next day, dumbledook told all da students there was gonna be a turnment. "der is gonna b a turnment. Onli boyz can enter. no gurlz allowed". "But dumbldoor, thats being mean. and sexist." said proffesser snap. "shudup i made rulez not yoo. sit down and do what i tell u cuz im dumbdoor!111!1!" evry1 wanted to be in da turemnt. de wer talking bout it nd dunbldore got mad. "i wil not let any1 enter if yoo dont shuttup.' th room went silant. "k,' continud dumbledork,' thr is 1 task with voldrmor i mean a maze dragons and a dangerus ad u might die. All da boiz must put der name in the magic cup' Der was a magic cup beside him. hari pottr stood up on da tabl spillin his jooce on ron n kiking hermyone in th face. 'i voluntear! i want do it!" " HARY POOTER LET ME FINIS OR I WIL KILL UR PARINTS!111! o dats rit yoo have none." hari cryd, y do dis u sooo meen.!1!" CUZ I H8 EVRY1!' Dunnbldore sad der is gonna b a ball and gurlz can onli go thy r ask that is aall.' he than went to his room n listen to music real loud.

than crerdic sent me an owl note form across the room. he wanted to marry me befor the ball and den go 2 da ball. i say yes. we were gonign to get married next tuesday. i was sooo happi. i was going to luv credo 5ever. ( i found a pictur on facbook dat said da if yoo tel som1 your love them 5evar dat it more dan 4mever.;)) the cerimony was going to take place in da forbibben forest. he kissee d me and i giggles. i git my dress 4 da ball and my weding from dooby da hous elf hoo runs a black markit out of darkos closet. i hated darco he booed at credic when he got storted in2 huflepuf. i wood never luv him.

de nex day, bumbeldor put a big cup in de great hal. but it was not gust a big cup but it was MAGIK!1111! dar was a majic liine round the cup it glowd blue. the sign on da cup sid 'no girlz alowd. onli boyz. if gurlz cross lin she wil die. "thts fake screemed hermanine' dont step acros line i telled her onli us boyz can do it. "no i want to. dont u evr tell me how to liv my lif. ' den she step across da line. sh EXPLOWED INTO A PILE OF BLOOD ND GUTS!11!1! blood poored down her front and robes sh sremd Ah Ah !111111! "GASP" ron yellowed out he than cry nd went 2 his room.

darko laffed ad crossed the line stepped over the pile blod tat was heramion. Darco wrote his name on a paper and stuk it in the cup. the cup turneed red and he startd to laff louder. hahaHAhahaHA!1!1' MOV IT DARCO MORE LIKE DINKISS!1! srceamd Harry Pooter . he pussed drace out of the ciricle round the cup. He put his name in and walked aawy leaving a trial of angst in his wake.

Credic decided he want to enter his name." i want to put my name in the cup will u still luv me?" yes, cedric but if you do i will h8 u for today." OK' said he. he put his name in seducingly his hair blowin in the wind. i h8td him.

that knight at diner dumbledr told evry1 to shutup. "SHUDDUP!11! i am going to tell u the tree peole whor gonna b in de turnmat. first name is... hari poter.' Harry stood up on the tabel spillin his joos on ron and kiking nelvill in the face. "im champion im gonna win!11! im chozen one.' HARRY POOTTER IF YOU DO NOT SIT DOW I WILL KILL HEMROINE OH WAIT SHE DEAD THIS MORNING" slurped dummldor. ron began to cri loudly and ran 2 his room to litsen 2 music real loud. hari sat down on the tabel . dundledorr skreeched I MENT SIT ON THE SEAT NOT THE TABEL' dummbledor slapped hari and he screamed very loudly. he sharted to cry.

"the next mane is... DARCO MALFOIL!111111' Drako stood up and punched his freind Crappe in the armpit."IM soo happi' he sat down before dummbdor could screem at hm.

"the last name is... Credic Diggoty'. Dumbledore said. 'the paper actuaooly sais nelvill lungbutton but i dont lik him he sux.' i starte d screeming out NOOOOOnnoonooNOOONno1!11!111 i thout i wood die of a broken heart.


End file.
